Destruction Derby Raw
Destruction Derby Raw is the fifth game in the Destruction Derby series, released for the PlayStation in June 2000. It was developed by Studio 33 and Psygnosis and was published by SCEE (in Europe) and Midway Games (in North America). The two PlayStation prequels had platinum sales, and Raw continued it for the third time in a row, and was added to the PlayStation Platinum range on 15 February 2002. Although it was released 3 months after the launch of the PlayStation 2 console, Raw was only released for the original PlayStation. __TOC__ Events *Wreckin' Racing *Smash 4 $ *Practice* *Assault** *Skyscraper** *Pass Da Bomb** *Classic*** *Vampyre*** *Armageddon*** *Practice is found in Smash 4 $ event mode. **Assault, Skyscraper and Pass Da Bomb are found in 'Battle'. ***There is also another one in Battle called 'Destruction Derby', which consists of Classic, Vampyre and Armageddon event modes Tracks *Dragonfly 1 *Oilslick *Fall Out 1 *Sidewinder *Avalanche 1 *Axehead 1 *Overflow 1 *Karsutra *Up 'n Over 1 *Up 'n Over 2 *Fall Out 2 *Loops Of Fury 1 *Jagged Edge 1 *Overflow 2 *Jagged Edge 2 *Avalanche 2 *Carpark *Dragonfly 2 *Axehead 2 *Stadium *Loops Of Fury 2 *Leap Of Faith *Four *Cyclone *Slammer Bowls *Killing Field *Docklands *The Wreckoning Skyscrapers *High Pressure *Down & Out *Vertigo Cars There are 18 cars in the game. 8 of them are bonus vehicles : Raw Van, Bullhead, Rockstar, Taxi Cab, Grizzler, Bullet, Police and Monsterwheel. Each of the 18 vehicles have an upgraded version, so there are in fact 36 cars. Bonus cars must be unlocked one by one in Wreckin' Racing mode. *Colorado *Ricochet *Raw Van *Cheetah *Bullhead *Raven *Razorback *Supernova *Stinger *Lightning *Thunderhawk *Scorpion *Rockstar *Taxi Cab *Grizzler *Bullet *Police *Monsterwheel Competitors *Eatmydust (#05) *U Suck (#06) *The Beast (#07) *Wet 'n' Wild (#08) *V8 or Bust (#09) *Hot Balls (#10) *Huggybear (#11) *Wide Load (#12) *Un Hinged (#13) *Road Kill (#19) *Steelmutha (#20) *Berserkoid (#21) *Speedfreak (#22) *GT Luvva (#23) *Burnout (#24) *Easy Ride (#25) *Fastback (#26) *Harry (#33) *Punk Face (#69) In most races, Punk Face (#69) is usually on the first place of all the competitors, Harry (#33) second, Fastback (#26) third, and Easy Ride (#25) fourth. The last ones are usually Eatmydust (#05), U Suck (#06), The Beast (#07). But anything can happen in races and sometimes, suprisingly, drivers such as Un Hinged (#13) and Wide Load (#11) come last, due to trouble. In some races, the top 4 drivers are not in the race due to the size of the track. In these races, Burnout (#24) and GT Luvva (#23) are on the front row. Music The music in the game is performed by Armenian-American band System of a Down. Intro JF9pDdKnZN4 Release PlayStation *EU: 30 June 2000 *NA: 26 September 2000 Credits ;Lead Programmer : *Nick Koufou ;AI Programmer : *Martin MacGill ;Dynamics Programmer : *Tom Shepherd ;Sound Programmer : *Tasos Brakis ;Sound Designer : *Tasos Brakis ;Front‑End : *Shaun Morris, Rich Yandle ;Tools : *Luke Boumphrey, Ron Culton ;Additional Programming : *Chris Carty, Phil Hilliard, John White ;Track Artists : *Dominic Giles, Nick Hinton, Jeremy Ramsay ;Texture Artists : *Darrell Gallagher, Ian Hall ;Cars : *David Glanister ;FMV Artists : *John Carter, David Newhouse ;Graphic Designer : *Lee Wagner ;Web Design : *Sandra Connor ;Managing Director : *John White ;Special Thanks : *Beverley Bright, Paul Houlders Category:Games